Até o amanhecer
by D. McGuiller
Summary: Mesmo com a mais intensa das neblinas ela nunca deixou de esperar por ele.


**Sinopse: **Gina relembra um amor do passado, um amor que há muito se fora, mas que permanece vivo eternamente. Songfic com a música Viva Forever.

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem Draco, nem Gina, só a trama mesmo...

As estrelas reluziam no céu, agora escuro envolto do breu aveludado da noite. O silêncio predominava no apartamento, as luzes apagadas, apenas a luz bruxuleante de uma vela iluminava o aposento e a dona deste, que se encontrava como todas as noites, desde que ele se fora, olhando pela janela, esperando pelo amanhecer.

_Do you still remember how we used to be,_

_Você ainda lembra, do jeito que costumávamos ser_

_Feeling together, believe in whatever my love has said to me,_

_Nos sentindo juntos, acreditando em tudo que o amor me disse_

Era essa hora, todas as noites, que os mesmos pensamentos lhe vinham à mente. Sempre ele. Sempre aqueles olhos frios, tão acolhedores quando voltados à ela, sempre o sorriso provocante e os braços... ah aqueles braços que lhe confortavam nas horas de perda, mas não lhe aconchegariam agora na pior delas.

_Both of us were dreamers,_

_Ambos éramos sonhadores. _

_Young love in the sun,_

_Era um jovem amor sob o sol_

_Felt like my Saviour, my spirit I gave you, We'd only just begun_

_Eu te sentia como meu salvador, Te dei meu espirito estávamos apenas começando _

Ela corria esbaforida, todas as madrugadas, para o lugar secreto, o lugar secreto deles. E não importava se o sono a entorpecia, o perfume dele que ficava impregnado em seu corpo a cada encontro era muito mais recompensador, e não importava o quanto sua cama parecia tão acolhedora, nunca encontrara mais aconchego do que nos braços dele.

Era ele que a abrigava sem perguntas, era ele que lhe resgatara da tristeza daquela guerra e a levara ao paraíso, era ele que a salvara daquele mundo de mentiras que mergulhara como um poço infinito, e lhe ensinara que o infinito era o mais puro instante que passavam juntos. Era para ele que ela corria em cada devaneio, e com ele que contemplava os raios quentes que lhe traziam vida a cada manhã, era ele que ela amava e odiava em uma fração de segundos, e era ele o único que podia chamar de seu.

_Hasta Mañana, Always be mine _

_Até amanhã, Sempre seja meu _

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_

_Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando_

_Everlasting like the sun,_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Live forever, for the moment,_

_Viva pra sempre, para o momento_

_Ever searching for the one._

_Sempre buscando a sua pessoa._

Não importasse o tempo que passara, não importava o quanto aquele inverno parecia mais frio e perturbador a cada segundo, não importava o quanto as flores nunca foram tão secas aos seus olhos, e as folhas que caíam nas árvores já não lhe causarem mais nenhum agrado. Ela só esperava que o um dia o sol voltasse a brilhar a cada manhã, e aquilo era, indescritivelmente, o bastante.

_Yes I still remember every whispered word,_

_Sim, eu ainda lembro cada palavra sussurrada_

_The touch of your skin giving life from within like a love song that I'd heard_

_Do toque de sua pele, dando vida lá de dentro como numa canção de amor que escutei _

_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time,_

_Escorregando dos nossos dedos, como as areias do tempo._

_Promises made, every memory saved as reflections in my mind_

_Todas as promessas feitas, cada lembrança guardada, se refletem em minha mente._

Lembrava-se da primeira vez que o amara de corpo e alma, era uma noite como aquela, fria, o vento batia no castelo reproduzindo sons horrendos, mas nada era ouvido por ela, nada importava. Importava apenas aqueles olhos cinzas tão penetrantes não saírem dos seus tão e seus dedos frios se juntarem aos seus no instante mais sublime daquele encontro, da respiração dele sobre o seu rosto tão descompassada, seu cheiro impregnado no aposento, impregnado nela, sua atenção era voltada apenas a ele, ao modo que o cabelo lhe caía aos olhos e ele parecia tão inofensivo, ao som da sua voz num sussurrar leve dos lábios dele em seu ouvido:

-Você ainda vai me amar amanhã de manhã? – ele disse, agora deitados, o peito coberto pelos cabelos rubros dela.

O leve sorriso que escapou dos lábios dela sempre lhe fora a resposta, mas aquela madrugada ela disse.

-E por todas as manhãs.

_Hasta Mañana, Always be mine _

_Até amanhã, Sempre seja meu _

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_

_Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando_

_Everlasting like the sun,_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Live forever, for the moment,_

_Viva pra sempre, para o momento_

_Ever searching for the one._

_Sempre buscando a sua pessoa._

E então a manhã cinzenta se instalou, quando ela olhos para aquele céu, e não viu nenhum sol nascer, parecia que a noite continuaria por todo o dia... e continuou.

_Back where I belong now, _

_Mas estamos sozinhos agora_

_was it just a dream?_

_será que foi apenas um sonho?_

_Feelings untold, they will never be sold, _

_Sentimentos guardados, jamais serão esquecidos, _

_and the secret's safe with me_

_e o segredo sempre estará salvo comigo._

Acordou na cama de casal perturbada, estava tão fria.. Voltou seus olhos para o lado da cama em que ele deveria estar, só para constar o que já sabia. Seu estômago deu um pulo e ela não sabia ao menos por que. Lembrava todas as sensações sentidas naquele momento. O aperto no peito, um desespero lhe subir a garganta, a sensação dos pés dela contra a grama molhada da casa, e o gotejar da chuva em seu rosto que se misturara ao sabor salgado das lágrimas quando descobriu a amarga verdade, Draco não voltaria para casa.

O dia passava mais lentos a cada segundo, sua suspeita confirmada pelos aurores ao final dele, a luta acabara, a guerra era finita, as famílias poderiam voltar as suas casas, o mal havia sido controlado... mas ela pagara um preço muito alto, ele se fora, e sua vida fora com ele.

_Hasta Mañana, Always be mine_

_Até amanhã, seja sempre meu._

_Viva forever (Viva forever),_

_Viva pra sempre (Viva pra sempre)_

_I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting),_

_Eu estarei esperando (Eu estarei esperando)_

_Everlasting (Everlasting) _

_Eternamente (Eternamente)_

_like the sun (Like the sun)_

_Como o sol (como o sol)_

Um mês, Um mês sem ele que poderia ser igualado a mil anos por tamanha falta. Um mês sem os braços ao redor de sua cintura, um mês sem o afago gentil em seus cabelos, um mês sem os lábios frios que lhe causavam tantos arrepios por todo corpo, um mês sem seus olhos cinzentos enevoados.. como todas as manhãs desde que ele se fora. Mas ela levantava, todas as madrugadas para esperar por ele, para esperar pelo sol que lhe aqueceria a alma novamente.

_Live forever (Live forever), _

_Viva pra sempre (Viva pra sempre)_

_for the moment (for the moment),_

_para o momento (Para o momento)_

_Ever searching (Ever searching)_

_Sempre procurando (sempre procurando)_

_for the one (for the one),_

_Pela sua pessoa (pela sua pessoa)_

Elevou os olhos que estavam fixos em algum ponto indefinido da janela, para encontrar aquele céu envolto de nuvens revoltas e cinzas chumbo. Fechou os olhos com força sentindo a dor voltar a dominar seu peito, era recente demais, era doloroso demais, era insensato demais viver sem ele.

_Viva forever ,_

_Viva sempre_

O vento era forte, e batia contra as janelas da casa, balançando as cortinas, e tremeluzindo a luz da vela ainda acesa, em um clima vazio e melancólico. De repente, não era mais ouvido o barulho assombroso do vento, e ela sentiu contra o corpo o mesmo vento, esvoaçando os cabelos rubros, e quase jurara sentir um afago contra o seu rosto.

_I'll be waiting,_

_Eu estarei esperando_

Uma lágrima escapou dos seus olhos enquanto seus lábios se entreabriam em contato com aquele vento gélido, em um segundo o choro não lhe parecia mais necessário, só queria sentir aquele vento tão afável contra ela.

_Everlasting _

_Eternamente_

Abriu os braços, o vento marcando o corpo dela com a camisola branca de algodão, elevou o rosto. Aquela sensação de plenitude que a muito não sentia, naquele momento era a única coisa que importava, e naquele mesmo segundo, seus lábios se alongaram em um sorriso, ela sentia um perfume familiar em meio aquele vento.

_like the sun,_

_Como o sol_

Baixou o rosto novamente, sem deixar o sorriso dos lábios, agora não mais o vento lhe tocava o rosto, agora deslizavam por sua pele alva os dedos frios dele, ela sabia. Continuou sentindo aquele contato, e mais uma lágrima rolou dos seus olhos fechados, tão temerosos em serem abertos e aquilo não ter passado apenas de um delírio. A lágrima contornou seu rosto e depositou-se em seus lábios, em um gosto tão doce, quanto um beijo.

_Live forever (Live forever), _

_Viva sempre_

Agora não era apenas uma lágrima, e ela deixara que toda a dor que se impregnara no último mês em seu peito fosse expelida por elas, e em tanta dor, uma felicidade, não se sentia mais sozinha.

_for the moment,_

_Para o momento_

Deixou os braços caírem ao redor do corpo, ouviu uma voz contra seu ouvido, como um sopro de vida. Podia ser o começo de sua loucura, mas ela ouvira aquelas palavras tão esperadas, falada de forma tão serena, como um sussurro.. _Eu te amo._

_Ever searching _

_Sempre procurando_

Abriu os olhos castanhos aflitos, o vento cessara. Ele fora embora.

Olhou para os lados, a sensação de desamparo voltando à tona, os olhos marejando mais a cada segundo, sentou-se cansada. Olhou por sobre a sacada, procurando por um vestígio dele, que ele realmente estivera ali, que não fora apenas um desatino e permitiu entreabrir-se os lábios novamente, ao que despontava agora no horizonte, os primeiros raios do nascente.

_for the one._

_Pela sua pessoa._

N/A: Falou gurizada. Espero que digam o que acham.. ;)

Não notem se foi meio tosca, é minha primeira song. ;PPPP


End file.
